1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device enclosure with an air duct.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a disk drive, such as a hard disk drive, is needed for storing data. The cooling efficiency of the disk drive is low because it is hard to make air flow about the disk drive, therefore there is room for improvement in the art.